This is Where We Belong
by ocasille
Summary: Denny and Izzie, because they deserve their happily ever after.


**AN: So Denny didn't die, obviously. This is my take on the morning after their wedding night. P.s. why are there not more Denny/Izzie stories? They're so perfect together.**

* * *

><p>Denny rolled over onto his side, propping his head up with his elbow, wearing the smile that he knew she loved so much. He watched as the beautiful woman next to him opened her eyes sleepily, hardly daring to believe he got to call her his wife. She shook her long, blonde hair out of her face, and smiled up at him as she realized he was watching her.<p>

"Well good morning, Mrs. Duquette," he drawled.

Izzie's breath caught, as she reveled in the perfection of this moment. It had been a long, hard road, and they had both paid a heavy price, but they finally made it. And Izzie knew that she wouldn't change a thing, because regardless of the consequences she ended up in his arms. Yes, she was suspended from her internship for the rest of the year, but the chief was going to let her reapply next year. She knew that he could have easily kicked her out of the program, so she was grateful.

She was grateful to the chief for allowing her the possibility of still becoming a great surgeon one day, because damn it she _is_ a good doctor. She was grateful to God for saving Denny. But most of all she was grateful for Denny, and the happiness he brought her, it was more happiness than she ever thought possible.

"Now, what are you doing way over there?" Denny asked, breaking Izzie from her thoughts. "How am I supposed to feel you up when you're on the other side of the bed, huh?"

Izzie giggled, hitting him on the arm, playing at being offended by his remark. But she rolled over closer to him, obligingly. He gathered her up in his arms and she could feel the steady beat of his heart against her chest. It was a sound she had come to love, and one she would never take for granted again.

"That's better,"

"God, I love you," Izzie proclaimed, planting a kiss on his chest right above his heart. "I don't even remember what I was doing before you came into my life."

"Is this one of your pickup lines? A modified version of where have you been all my life?" Her face was buried against his chest, but she knew him so well that she didn't even have to look at his face to know he was smirking.

"Denny, can you be serious for two seconds?" She didn't mind though, not really. His sense of humor was one of the things she loved about him. It was truly amazing that someone in Denny's position, where anyone would have understood if his spirit had broken, remained perpetually positive and light hearted. It was a testament to the kind of man he was.

"Sorry, babe," he answered, not sounding very sorry.

She felt Denny's hand that was resting on her stomach slowly inch upwards.

"I thought you were joking about the feeling me up part."

"Me? Joke? Never," he scoffed.

Suddenly she was pulled on top of him by his strong arms, so she was straddling him. She laughed in surprise at the sudden movement. She leaned down to capture his full lips with hers, but she caught the blinking red numbers of the clock out of the corner of her eye.

"Denny!" she shrieked, sitting up. "We have to leave for our flight in an hour!"

"Honeymoon, schmoneymoon. What are we going to do there that we can't do right here?" he asked, his voice husky, as he pulled her down for a searing kiss, thrusting his hips up towards hers.

She moaned into his mouth, summoning all her willpower to separate their lips, and their bodies as she rolled off of him.

"Well for one we can't see the Eiffel Tower here in Seattle. Everyone who goes to Paris says it's the most beautiful city they've ever seen." Izzie said a dreamy look in her eyes.

"Who needs Paris when I have you?"

Izzie laughed, assuming he was joking around again. He pulled her back towards him so their eyes met.

"I'm serious, you're beautiful. Nothing and no one compares to you. What I'm saying is this; we could be here in this bed, we could be in Paris, hell we could even be back in that damn hospital room, but it doesn't matter _where_ we are, as long as you're by my side. I love you Izzie Duquette with all of my healthy, regularly beating heart."

Yes, Denny Dueqette joked around a lot, but when he wanted to he could take Izzie's breath away with his amazing, heartfelt, romanticism.

"I love you, Denny. I never thought I could love anyone as much as I love you. And I don't regret a single decision I've made, because it brought us here."

She curled in closer to him, threaded her fingers through his unruly hair, and pulled his head down until their lips were connected. She kissed him passionately, physically affirming the words she had just said. A moment later she pulled back, rolling away from him and out of bed.

"But I _really_ want to go to Paris. So, get your hot ass out of bed and get ready."


End file.
